


A Secret

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Bond, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Relationship Discussions, Secret Relationship, Sex Magic, Soulmates, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: Freed was always at Laxus's side, shooing away any women pestering their thunder god. It was so messed up. Bickslow knew he had to do something. They couldn't let it go on much longer. He had to make a clean breast of it, despite the hurt it was bound to cause.
Relationships: Bickslow/Laxus Dreyar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. A Secret

Bickslow sighed as Freed left his side. The atmosphere around them was elated. They were invited into Mercurius itself to celebrate after the Grand Magic Games and all the chaos that came with it. Still, he couldn't quite relax, and his babies could tell, hovering nearby. Yet again, Laxus had managed to attract the interest of several women, and yet again, Freed went to shoo them away. It was nice that he made sure no one pestered their friend, but it was highly uncomfortable to know Freed too had an interest in the man he was shielding. Despite his valiant efforts to offer his hand in dance once he had removed the gathered flock, Freed was ignored. Laxus instead let Mirajane lead him onto the dance floor. Anything to get away without admitting his retreat. 

Dropping his gaze, Bickslow let out a measured breath. It wasn't fair. They couldn't keep ignoring the elephant in the room. There came a time when Laxus would have to stop acting oblivious to Freed's approaches, and the sooner the better. Turning to the door, he caught Evergreen's attention. 

“Where are you going?”

“I'm too tired. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow”, he lied, giving a theatrical yawn before slipping outside. 

Worry had been his constant companion the last couple of months, and it only got worse for every time it happened. It had to end. Soon. As soon as they got back to Magnolia Town, he determined. 

Tucking his hands into his pockets, he stalked back toward the inn. It felt odd to wear these kinds of clothes, all fine décor and no protective cushioning. He just wanted to put his visor back on so he could stop repressing his magic. It was exhausting. Who had diced that it wasn't formal thing to wear to begin with? Stupid. Feeling a tingle in the air, he stopped. A smile tugged at his lips before Laxus even crashed down beside him. 

“Tired as well?”, he teased. 

“Any excuse to get away from there”, Laxus grumbled.

He had just as little love for the entire ordeal. They liked parties, but not this kind. They liked beer and a good fight, not fancy dinners and dances. Laxus did look good in the formal wear, though. The long white jacket was bellowing behind him as he walked. There was a royal air about him. The golden décor helped, but it was mostly his stride, sure and strong as ever despite recent injuries. Maybe it was a bit of glow from the win as well. Laxus was more famous now than ever before. Not only was he an S-class mage of Fairy Tail, he had defeated Jura Neekis, the living legend. He had made his mark once and for all. 

“What's with the stare?”, Laxus asked.

Bickslow smirked, sticking his tongue out with glee. “Nothing.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Laxus elected not to dig further and walked with him in silence. Luckily, the inn wasn't far from the city centre. They didn't have to keep their act up for very long. Following Bickslow into his room, Laxus kicked the door shut before grabbing a hold of his arm and pulling him close. 

Pressing a longing kiss to those slim lips, Laxus let out a delighted hum. It had been far too long. With the games, and the training that came before, they didn't have much privacy. Only a hurried kiss in a moment of isolation, a look, a nudge had been possible. Now, he could adore his lover without interruption. Especially after today, he needed the touch. Bickslow hadn't been hiding his face for once, and Laxus had to fight all evening not to stare, not to loose himself in the dark red eyes. They haunted him, coaxed him closer. 

Turning and shoving Bickslow against the first best wall, he firmed his kiss, slipping his tongue past the soft lips to mingle with Bickslow's own. He could taste a lingering hint of beer. Bickslow's quiet whine only served to fuel his hunger, and the elegant fingers trailing through his hair acted as lighter. Pressing himself against the acrobatic body, Laxus growled deeply. 

Reminding himself that they needed to talk, Bickslow finally found it in himself to pull back. Setting his hands on the firm shoulders, he held his boyfriend away. 

“What's wrong?”, Laxus asked at once, worry slipping into his voice. 

Stroking his fingers over the white cloth, Bickslow observed the satisfying contrast his black nails offered. The bright and gleaming attire really fit Laxus. Meeting the equally bright and bold orange eyes, Bickslow sighed. 

“We need to tell Freed.”

Laxus dropped his head, resting it on Bickslow's shoulder with an audible exhale of his own. 

“He wanted to dance with you tonight”, Bickslow added.

Laxus sighed. “I noticed.”

“You can't keep avoiding him like that”, Bickslow insisted. 

“I know. I just don't want to hurt his feelings.”

“This is hurting him too. We can't keep lying to him. It's better if he knows, so he can at least move on. To keep him in the dark is cruel, and you know it.” 

Bickslow almost whispered, his voice soft and calm. He knew how scared Laxus was. He was too. Of course he fucking was. But they had to. This couldn't go on. He would have told Freed right away, back when all of this started, but it wasn’t like they had any clear point at which this turned into a relationship. It had been such a slow transition, from pragmatic training to less focused sessions and longer talks in the evenings. They had touched just a little longer than necessary. They had held each other’s gaze just a little longer than they did before. Just because they kissed it didn’t mean there was anything serious going on. Just because they got their kicks in each other’s bed once or twice, or maybe a hundred times, it didn’t mean that they were a thing. It came as a surprise to the both of them when they found themselves in each other’s arms, in love, both knowing exactly what this was. At that point it had gotten complicated already. At that point they had a secret. How could they tell Freed about all this after years had passed? And it didn’t go way. They didn’t loose that feeling again. They were still just as close, as strongly entwined. All the waiting had only made it worse and worse. Now it was really complicated. 

Laxus gave another uncomfortable hum.

“Besides, I want to be able to kiss you in public. It's so annoying when all those girls cling onto you and I can't even say anything about it. Even Mirajane seems to have an eye on you”, Bickslow added.

Feeling Laxus smirk against his neck, he could already guess what would come next. 

“Are you jealous?”

Not about to admit to it, Bickslow stated firmly, “Don't distract. Freed is the topic.”

Taking a deep breath and straightening his back, Laxus nodded. “Yea. Yea, I know. I just can't bring myself to.”

“Lets tell him together then”, Bickslow offered.

Laxus hesitated, but eventually nodded a little. “Yea. Okay. It's for the best.”

Smiling, Bickslow stroked a hand up the firm shoulders and along the sturdy neck, teasing the sensitive skin. “Now then, where were we?”

Laxus smirked and leaned in again to press his lips on Bickslow’s. Bickslow was right of course. He usually was. But for now, Laxus didn't want to think about the problematic secrecy of their relationship. It was a problem for tomorrow. He just wanted to indulge, to melt against his lovers warm skin and see Bickslow come undone again. Pressing himself against the so unusually well dressed man, he let his hands slip under the mantle, pulling it up and taking it off Bickslow. He let the thin blue cloth fall to the floor and worked on the knot of Bickslow’s top next, pulling the string through its loops. 

Bickslow's hands found his jacket in turn, forcing it off his shoulders. When Laxus dropped his arms to shake the white cloth off, Bickslow took control, pushing Laxus back and onto the bed. He climbed after his thunder god at once, straddling the strong hips and claiming those soft lips anew. He desperately needed the contact. How the wait had tortured him, the long talks with their team in the evenings as the Grand Magic Games had neared, the game itself, the chaos that came with it, and then this feast. It had been far too long since they got to be alone like this. 

He unbuttoned Laxus’s shirt and brought his lips down on the warm skin, on the chiselled abs. God, he loved this man, worshipped his body. He took a hold of Laxus’s belt, tugging at the clothes to get him naked as quickly as possible. Laxus in turn caught the hem of the Bickslow’s top, pulling it over his head and flinging it to the side. His strong hands came up to caress along Bickslow's sides and chest. Flicking his thumb over the a stiff nipple, he gained an aroused huff. 

“You're so sensitive”, Laxus growled happily.

He took a hold of Bickslow’s chin and leaned up to kiss him longingly. Bickslow opened his mouth, letting the blonde invade it again. He could taste the feast's fruity drinks on Laxus’s tongue. Finally getting the tight trousers open, he pulled back, tugging the clothes off his lover. He watched as Laxus removed the shirt and relaxed back on the bed completely naked, the entirety of his perfect body exposed. 

Laxus smirked confidently when Bickslow tilted his head to the right, taking his time to enjoy the sight with complete focus. His eyes travelled down Laxus’s chest and stomach, down to his legs and back up again, settling on his erection. Laxus loved that inquisitive attentive look on Bickslow, but he decided to disrupt it in favour of pulling Bickslow close and reaching for his belt in turn, popping the metal buckle open. 

Bickslow sat back up and got the button now revealed under the belt, pulling the fly down and enjoying the orange eyes on him in turn. The demand in Laxus’s gaze sent sparks dancing over his skin. Bickslow felt so incredibly sexy when Laxus looked at him like that, all impatient. He slipped his thumbs past his waistline on either side and caressed the cloth. Laxus’s mouth curved up in amusement. 

“Come on, or I'll do it myself.”

Bickslow let go, holding his hands up. “Be my guest.” 

A yelp escaped him when Laxus lightning fast grabbed a hold of him and swung him onto his back. He sniggered at Laxus's playful behaviour and bucked up to ease the tugging off of the rest of his clothes. Laxus’s expression was almost feral when he crawled back over his lover, want burning in his eyes at the delicious pray that lay under him, all his for the taking. 

He took the Bickslow's chin and tilted it up a little to kiss him softly, only lightly brushing his lips against the other's. Bickslow arched up, trying to get a proper kiss. He whined when it was refused. Their heated tugging and shoving was suddenly eased into a sensual tease now as Laxus hovered close, taking in the delicious scent of arousal. He softly brushed his cheek against Bickslow’s, kissing his neck. When Bickslow tried to move his hands up to tug him closer, Laxus caught them in his own, pinning them down against the bed. 

“No no”, he smirked. 

He kissed along Bickslow’s collarbone, where he knew Bickslow was sensitive. Trailing back up the long neck, he finally brushed his lips against Bickslow’s ear. He growled hungrily. 

“I will make you beg.”

Catching the pinna between his teeth and tugging playfully, he enjoyed the gasp it earned him. 

“Ah, shit, please”, Bickslow groaned.

“That was easy”, Laxus chuckled. 

“Shut up and fuck me already. It's been too long”, Bickslow complained.

He pulled free and took a hold of Laxus’s shoulders to urge him on. Having to agree with the statement, Laxus did the exact opposite, dragging the almost cruel tease out further. He mouthed back down over the delicate neck, taking the smell of Bickslow’s growing arousal in with a hungry hum before continuing on downward. Licking over a nipple, he watched Bickslow’s eyes close momentarily in raw need. He could barely contain his magic.

“Mean”, Bickslow managed. 

Laxus smirked against the warm skin. “Patience.”

He continued his path down the toned stomach until the thin blue treasure trail tickled his chin. He nuzzled against Bickslow’s hip and let a hand firmly slide up the inside of his thigh, pushing his legs open. Bickslow was tense, willing himself not to squirm at the tease. When Laxus hovered over, and let a warm breath roll down along his cock, he failed. A shudder ran down his spine and his legs twitched. 

“Please. Laxus, come on.”

The notion of taking back control came to him, but he knew Laxus wouldn't allow it now, that he would pin Bickslow’s arms down again and only draw this sinfully perfect torture out even more. He could be such a sadist at times. It was incredible how quickly they had learned to read another's desires and needs, even the ones that were unspoken or downright denied, like the toe curling pleasure Bickslow could find in this kind of mean torment. 

Laxus dipped his head, licking along his cock in a broad wet stroke. Bickslow gave a desperate groan, his hands finding hold in Laxus’s hair, extending his verbal pleading for more to a physical one. Deciding that Bickslow had endured enough, his glans glistening with pre-cum already, Laxus showed mercy. He wrapped his lips around the head, tasting the slight salty note and drawing another groan. It was louder, pleased, relieved even.

The nimble fingers entwined in his hair firmed their grip as he slowly eased further down, taking more of his lover's length into his mouth. His eyes stayed on Bickslow's face all the while. That blissful expression was a glorious sight. Bickslow was so beautiful. Laxus pulled off and saw the frustration soar through Bickslow’s body. His expression was desperate, pleading even. So gorgeous.

“Laxus.”

He sounded annoyed. Laxus kissed him to silence. 

“Patience”, he teased again in a low rumble. 

Bickslow's chest was heaving and lowering rapidly. He closed his eyes to calm himself, to try and have a little more patience. Laxus loved the needy look, though, and wasn’t inclined to actually let Bickslow calm down. He reached for his trousers and dug the pack of lube out of the pocket. Dropping the cloth again, he slipped between those sexy long legs and tore the wrapper open. Instead of pressing the contents into his hand as usual, let them drip down on Bickslow's leg. He had hoped to get a reaction, but it was much better than he could have guessed. 

Bickslow jerked at the cold sensation, his eyes opening again only to find Laxus smirking mischievously above him. The viscous fluid trickled down Bickslow’s inner thigh and ran over his perineum. He arched, digging his fingers into the blanket beneath himself with the tease. Laxus let the packaging drop to the floor and ran a warm palm over the moist skin of Bickslow’s thigh, slicking his fingers in the process and following the trail down, just past the scrotum and to Bickslow’s ass. Bickslow bucked down against his hand longingly. 

If Laxus didn't get a fucking move on right now, he would turn this around and ride instead. It was too much. To his relief, Laxus finally eased a finger into him, curling it up to caress over his prostate. He moaned deeply in response. Now that the tease and patience game was over, Bickslow wrapped a hand around his erection, the moisture of Laxus's saliva still slick on his skin. He started stroking softly while the movement inside him did the real pleasuring. 

Laxus didn't play around any more, either, working Bickslow open efficiently. He wanted get inside that beautiful body quickly now, feel every inch of the warm skin against his own. He removed his fingers and stroked the lube over his own throbbing erection. He hissed at the much needed touch. Coming closer, he nudged Bickslow's legs further apart. 

It had surprised him a little that his confident and somewhat arrogant team mate loved to bottom, but he had learned just as quickly that the position hardly said anything about dominance, about who was in charge and decided over the happening and dictated their movement. Bickslow was always the one who started ordering him around, pushing him forward by digging his heels into his backside or directing him back with a hand pressed against his lower stomach. Bickslow made him to to all the work while he just lay back an enjoyed. Bickslow would often take his hand and lead it to his cock to be stroked him in time. Laxus didn't mind spoiling his lover, though. He loved this man. Maybe he should just finally say the words. Bickslow had made it clear long ago that he felt the same after all.

He slowly eased inside, never pushing, but waiting for Bickslow to allow him. Once fully seated, he stilled, waiting for Bickslow to give the sign. He stroked his fingers through the messy blue tuft of hair, watching the happy expression on Bickslow’s face. When the dark red eyes opened again, he kissed Bickslow tenderly. Resting his head beside Bickslow’s, Laxus nibbled at his earlobe, gaining a first push, urging him to move. 

“I love you.”

Bickslow turned his head to the side, looking back at him surprised. 

“That sure took you long enough”, he teased.

Laxus huffed a laugh, kissing him again. He knew he was slow. He was glad Bickslow was so patient with him. He smirked against the thin lips and pushed his hips forward, a moan being breathed against his lips. 

“Bastard”, Bickslow hissed happily and urged him forward again.

Bickslow wrapped his arms around the thunder god who had finally allowed himself to open up a little.


	2. Truth Be Out

Laxus woke with a start. Realising he was still in Bickslow’s bed, he sighed. They might have gotten a little too enthusiastic last night. He had fallen asleep when they cuddled in the aftermath. At least it was still early, the sun just rising over the city. Untangling from lover, he got the usual whine of complaint. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tattoo on Bickslow’s forehead and got another sleepy noise. He smiled. So cute.

Getting up, he picked his trousers from the floor. He badly needed a shower. He smelled of sex and sweat. First of all, he had to get back to his room before the rest of the inn woke. Gathering his clothes and picking his shoes up, he turned the door handle. He slipped out of the room and froze. Freed stood in the hallway, staring back at him wide eyed. He must have taken an early walk. Laxus stood tense, scrambling for something to say. Before he could find anything, Freed turned on his heel and left. Laxus sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Shit.”

He wavered for a moment and then continued with his original plan. Showered and dressed, he sat on his bed and contemplated what he ought to do next. Should he go downstairs and grab breakfast as on any other day? Should he go back to Bickslow and warn him about what had happened? Should he talk to Freed? No. That option was out of the question. He wouldn't be able to find the words even if he tried. It would just be awkward. Bickslow was better at these things.

Deciding on option number two, Laxus walked back across the hall and knocked on Bickslow’s door. Opening it, he found the room empty. Well shit.

Taking a deep breath, Laxus did the last possible thing. He walked downstairs, hoping for all in the world that Bickslow was there and that no awkwardness had ensued yet. Bickslow was sitting at a table with Lucy. Freed and Evergreen were nowhere to be seen. Laxus exhaled in relief. Heading over to his secret boyfriend, he tapped the man on the shoulder and nodded toward the door. Surprised, but obedient as ever, Bickslow followed him outside.

“What’s up?”

Laxus ran a hand through his hair. He was so anxious. Shit.

“Freed saw me when I left your room.”

“Oh? What did you say?”, Bickslow asked.

Laxus shook his head. “Nothing. I just… I didn’t know what to say.”

“Well, it’s not that odd for you to be in my room”, Bickslow shrugged.

“No. You don’t understand. I was in only trousers, coming from your room. My hair was messy. I had my shoes in my hands… He knows.”

Bickslow nodded a little. His babies huddled and wobbled. He stroked a hand over his chin and nodded again.

“Good.” 

Laxus stared back at him wide eyed. “Good?”, he repeated.

“Yea. We were gonna tell him anyway, right?”, Bickslow said.

Laxus groaned. He leaned back against the wall and hid his face in his hands.

“Right?”, Bickslow insisted.

“Yea”, Laxus grumbled. “But this… this is not a good way to find out.”

“What’s a good way then?”, Bickslow asked.

“I don’t know! Just… not this!”, Laxus said loudly.

“Tone”, Bickslow said sharply.

Laxus could be gruff all he wanted when they trained or were out on a mission, but not when he was being a boyfriend rather than a team leader. Bickslow demanded more respect than that from his partner. Laxus sighed deeply. He didn’t apologise, but he did take a measured breath and calm his voice.

“We were going to talk to him. This is not talking.”

“Then let’s talk to him”, Bickslow shrugged.

Laxus stood tense.

“Laxus? Come on. Let’s find him and talk. Now it’s out. Let’s not make it more awkward by waiting again”, Bickslow urged.

“Yea. Yea, you’re right”, Laxus sighed.

“I usually am.”

“Tsk.”

Bickslow stuck his tongue out and headed back into the inn. Freed had come downstairs as well now. When he spotted Laxus and Bickslow, he tensed and found a seat at a table in the very back. Sighing, Bickslow led on toward the table. Laxus followed at his heel. His hands were sweating. He was so fucking nervous. This was so awkward. This did not go as planned at all! Not that they had a specific plan yet, but still!

“Morning”, Freed greeted.

There was bright smile on his face. It was so obviously forced. Bickslow sat down with him and pulled Laxus into a seat as well.

“We should talk”, he began.

“I really don’t…”, Freed said, shaking his head. “It’s none of my business.”

“So you’re good?”, Laxus asked.

Bickslow nudged his leg under the table and he wondered what he had done wrong now. Freed just nodded and forced another broad smile.

“Of course. I’m happy for you.”

“Look, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you earlier”, Laxus apologised.

Freed waved his hand dismissively. He clearly didn’t want to hear any more. Evergreen joined them as well then, wondering what the awkward atmosphere was about.

“It seems Laxus and Bickslow are…”, Freed began, motioning to them.

“We’re together”, Bickslow admitted.

Evergreen leaned back in her seat and smirked. “Oh? That’s exciting!”

“Yea”, Laxus grumbled awkwardly.

He cleared his throat and ordered breakfast for them.

“How long has this been going on then?”, Evergreen teased.

“Well… we… uh”, Laxus mumbled.

“It’s been a little while. Maybe a year?”, Bickslow suggested.

Laxus shrugged in agreement. It really had been quite a while. It wasn’t long after the previous games that it began. Or perhaps it had begun even before that, at least a little, with a touch, a hint, a smile. It was hard to say. Laxus could see the way Freed tensed when he heard this. It was subtle, but unmistakable. Freed’s shoulders drew up a little and his lips slimmed. He stood and waved to the bartender.

“Make that three. I’m not hungry.”

With that, he left. Laxus dropped his head to the table and Evergreen cringed.

“Oh. Right”, she sighed.

“Fuck”, Laxus groaned.

“At least he knows now”, Bickslow said sternly.

Laxus didn’t respond. Evergreen merely looked back at him with a concerned frown.

“That’s a good thing”, Bickslow added.

Laxus still didn’t react. Bickslow exhaled audibly and shook his head. It was good. It was. What other option was there? Lie about it? No. It was good that the truth was out at last.

  
  


Back in Magnolia, Freed avoided his friends. He went on solo missions, or brought only Evergreen along. He didn’t talk to Bicklsow, and barely even to Laxus. Evergreen tried to usher them together on several occasions, attempting to pick team missions or organising an enjoyable evening for the team, but Freed always found an excuse not to come.

Only when Bickslow wasn’t around did Freed sit down with their team leader. They just sat in silence, but at least they were side by side. As soon as Bickslow arrived, he would get up and leave. He had to be really angry. Laxus could feel the tension whenever he was close to Freed.

It was radiating off him even now. Laxus felt guilty for having caused this situation, but he had no idea what he could possibly say or do to make it better. In lack of a better idea, he let the silence linger again and drank his beer while Freed sipped at a glass of his own.

When Bickslow arrived, Freed did for once not instantly leave. Laxus eyed him wearily. A good sign? Bickslow came over to them and greeted cheerfully.

“Morning”, Freed responded.

Laxus was relieved he spoke, and that to Bickslow. Smiling brightly, Bickslow called to Mirajane for a drink and sat down. He leaned over to give Laxus a kiss and then sank back into his chair. The peace did not last long. Freed slammed his glass back onto the table. His jaw was clenched. Both Laxus and Bickslow watched him in worry. Freed stood, excused himself, and left.

“Damn. Too much too soon”, Bickslow realised.

“He said hi at least”, Laxus sighed.

Looking toward the door, Bickslow worried his lower lip. His babies huddled close. Wobbling further apart again, they made space and Bickslow stood.

“I’ll go talk to him.”

“Should I come?”, Laxus asked.

“No. Then we’re just ganging up on him. I think it’s better if I try to talk to him on my own.”

“Good luck”, Laxus nodded.

At this time of day, Bickslow knew exactly where to find Freed. The rune mage was at the gym, abusing a training dummy. They were alone for now. A good opportunity. Bickslow let the door fall behind himself and Freed stopped mid movement. He turned and Bickslow could see the scowl he was attempting to hide. He was breathing hard, his hands balled to fists. Bickslow was easy to read with his puppets matching his thoughts, but Freed was just as obvious if you knew what to look for. He was furious. He had ever reason to be. Bickslow held his hands out to his sides and came closer.

“Hit me then.”

“What?”

“I get that you’re angry with me. So let it out.”

Freed sighed tiredly. “I don’t want to hit you Bix.”

“You don’t?”, Bickslow asked in surprise.

“No!”, Freed snapped.

“Then what can I do to make it better?”

Freed shook his head. What could he do to make it better? What a fucking question! Could he not have thought about that a little earlier?!

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”, he demanded.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to, but…”

“But what?! You know how I feel about Laxus! You know that!”, Freed roared.

Bickslow nodded. “I know.”

“A year”, Freed sighed.

He hid his face in a hand. Bickslow lowered his gaze. It hurt to see Freed this upset. Bickslow knew they had fucked up. At least they couldn't keep fucking it up now. He finally knew. It was something, one step in the right direction. 

Right? 

Yea.

“I’m so sorry. It’s not like we meant to keep it secret.”

Freed’s head snapped back up. He glared at Bickslow, his magic leaking a little and darkening his eyes.

“Oh?! You just _accidentally_ kept your relationship with the man I love from me for a fucking _year_?! I thought we were friends!”

“We are!”, Bickslow insisted.

“You’re a shit friend then!”

Bickslow felt tears forming in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Freed.”

“Stop saying that!”

“But I am.”

“Fuck you!”, Freed yelled.

Bickslow stood silent, a lump in the back of his throat. Freed had never yelled at him, never cussed at him. He didn’t want this to end their friendship. Fear crept over him.

“Freed...”

“Leave!”, Freed yelled.

When Bickslow didn’t move, Freed waved a hand toward the door demonstratively.

“Out!”

Bickslow turned slowly, walking out of the gym with his head low in shame. His babies huddled around him. Freed turned back to the training dummy and drew his sword.

Bickslow walked straight out of the guild. Seeing the retreat, Laxus abandoned his drink and followed him.

“What happened?”

Bickslow didn’t respond. He couldn't. He just kept walking until Laxus got a hold of him. Seeing the way the puppets huddled and shivered, Laxus turned to lightning and carried them both home. Setting down on his porch, he ushered Bickslow inside and eased him down on the couch. Bickslow slid the visor off his face and wiped his tears on his sleeve.

Laxus took a measured breath. He was so uncomfortable around crying people. He sucked at this. Part of him was angry at Freed for making Bickslow cry, but he didn’t even need to ask for details to know that it wasn’t justified. Settling down beside Bickslow, he placed his hand on Bickslow’s head, petting him softly.

“What happened?”, he asked again, asked more softly.

“He’s really mad”, Bickslow managed.

Laxus could see Bickslow’s lower lip tremble. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around the tense shoulders. The snivelling man hid his face against his chest.

“I’m scared. I don’t want to loose him.”

Laxus nodded a little. He stroked his hand down Bickslow’s back soothingly. While Freed seemed more adverse to Bickslow at the moment, this was a fear they shared. Swallowing hard, Laxus rested his chin on the soft hood covering Bickslow’s head.

“Me neither.”

“I’m so sorry”, Bickslow said.

More tears fell and he curled against Laxus. He was shaking, his breath hurried and uneven. Laxus shook his head, holding him close.

“Hey now. If anyone fucked up, it’s me. I made you keep it secret. I was so slow in moving forward with us that it all got this complicated.”

He wasn’t sure if Bickslow heard him, or processed the words. Bickslow just held onto him.

“I’m scared. What if he never wants to talk to me again? What if he never forgives me?”

Closing his eyes, Laxus calmed his own heart.

“Give him time.”

He hoped that was all it would take. If it wasn’t… He didn’t even want to think about it. Easing off a little, he urged Bickslow’s head up and kissed the tears away. He rested his forehead against Bickslow’s and forced a small smile. It was going to be alright. And if it truly wasn’t, then at least he had Bickslow now. He had love. He wasn’t giving it up again, not for anyone or anything.

“I love you.”

The slightest hint of a smile graced Bickslow’s slender lips.

“I love you too.”

He leaned up and kissed his god of thunder. The strong arms made Bickslow feel so safe even now. The soft lips soothed his heart. Sitting up more, he kissed them again. He closed his eyes and indulged in that feeling, in the comfort of it all. Running his fingers through the short cut hair, he pressed himself tighter against the firm body.

“So much”, he mumbled before licking over Laxus’s lips.

Perhaps it was strange that he felt needy so soon after feeling fearful, but the way Laxus cared for him, held him, and eased his mind, it left his heart feeling full and warm in his chest. Laxus parted his lips at the cue and Bickslow indulged. Climbing into his boyfriend’s lap, he hummed. Laxus was a little surprised by the sudden change of pace.

“Bix?”

Bickslow wrapped his arms over the fiercely muscular shoulders and pressed his forehead against Laxus’s. How he loved those bold orange eyes. He felt so safe in Laxus’s stormy gaze.

“Just hold me and kiss it better.”

Chuckling, Laxus nodded. He stood, picking Bickslow up with him, and the acrobatic legs wrapped around him. Taking Bickslow to bed, Laxus did exactly what was asked, showering his beautiful lover in kisses until he was arching in pleasure instead.

  
  


When Laxus entered the guild the following day, Mirajane urged him to the bar.

“What is going on with Freed?”, she asked.

Assuming she had noticed the sudden departures of first Freed, then Bickslow, and finally Laxus yesterday, Laxus sighed. Not wanting to lay his friend’s heartbreak out for the others, he evaded the question best he could. He shrugged and leaned against the bar casually.

“It’s complicated.”

“I bet”, Mirajane agreed. “Freed just took a three month mission on his own. You never part for that long. Just what happened to you guys? Did you fight?”

“He what?! Where to?!”


	3. Time

Freed felt a familiar tension in the air. The hairs on his arms stood on end. Knowing well that there was no outrunning his friend, he stopped and waited. Moments later lightning struck down beside him. Of course Laxus would come after him. The fool. Freed turned to him and frowned. Laxus was looking at him with an expression he hadn’t seen in a very long time. Laxus was wide eyed and tense. 

“What’s with that look?”

Laxus placed one big warm hand on Freed’s shoulder. “Don’t go.”

Freed took a deep breath. The familiar touch was more trouble than comfort right now. Part of him wanted to relish in it, to take any skosh of care Laxus had to offer, but he knew it was futile. Giving in to the need now would only hurt more. 

“Laxus”, he sighed tiredly, shaking his head.

“Freed. Please”, Laxus insisted.

Freed set his pack down and flopped down on a rock. He looked down over Magnolia and exhaled hard. Why would Laxus ask him to stay with things as they were? That didn’t help anyone, now did it? Laxus took a seat beside him, watching him with a deep concerned frown. 

“Freed…”, he began, but he quickly realised he had no idea what to say. 

The past weeks had awarded him no new insights. He was still just as stuck as he had been in the inn in Crocus. What was there to possibly say? It hurt. This sucked. He was bad at this. None of those were helpful observations. They had always been so close, so in tune, they didn’t need many words. Now the silence stretched out between them like a wide chasm. 

“Why Bickslow?”, Freed finally asked.

“What?”, Laxus frowned.

“What has he got that I don’t? I’m loyal. I’m strong. I’m always there. I did everything. Everything. So why?”, Freed asked.

He sounded so tried, and everything he said was true. He was loyal beyond reason. He was incredibly strong. He was always at Laxus’s side, did anything and everything for Laxus. Be it fetching a slice of bread or risking his life in battle, Freed was always there. And Laxus saw it. He appreciated it beyond measure. Freed was so important. He was vital. He was family. But this and that were not related. Laxus shook his head. 

“It’s not about that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”, Freed hissed. 

Laxus turned to him fully. This was not a useful thread of conversation. Surely Freed realised as much himself. 

“I am sorry that we hurt you, but that was never the intention”, Laxus tried instead. 

Freed sighed. “I never had a chance, did I?”

Laxus didn’t know how to even being answering that. He didn’t know what the answer would even be. It wasn’t something he had contemplated. The thing with Bickslow… it just sort of happened. It wasn’t planned. It’s not like he chose Bickslow. They just… suddenly were. How was he supposed to know if it could have been Freed? It didn’t really matter at this point, did it? It was not the issue. Not really. Laxus rubbed a hand over his neck. He felt that he ought to say something, something soft and kind, or encouraging. Shit he was bad at this. 

“You’ll find someone”, he tried.

“Oh fuck off”, Freed hissed. 

He didn’t need a fucking speech. He knew well enough that a broken heart wasn’t the end of the world. Plenty fish in the sea and all that bullshit. It did absolutely nothing for him right now. He wasn’t lonely. He was in pain! He met Laxus’s stormy eyes. It was so obvious Laxus was hurting in turn. Freed was angry, but he also didn’t want to hurt Laxus. He never wanted that. He sighed. 

“Why did you lie to me?”, he asked.

“We didn’t lie exactly”, Laxus pointed out.

Freed glared back at him and he cringed at his own stupidity. 

“Seriously?!”, Freed demanded.

“I know. Not the point. I’m sorry.”

Laxus cleared his throat and tried his best to explain. 

“It wasn’t planned or anything. I never wanted a partner. It’s a distraction. I just wanted to focus on getting better, on being the best. But we just kept getting closer and closer. It’s not like we sat down and decided to date. It was slow, gradual. I was surprised myself when I realised what our relationship had become.”

“And when you realised it, why didn’t you tell me?”, Freed asked again. 

“I was scared to hurt you”, Laxus admitted. 

“Great job”, Freed hissed. 

Laxus nodded a little. “I know. I fucked up. I’m sorry.”

There was an awkward silence.

“Do you hate me now?”, Laxus finally asked.

Freed shook his head and looked out over their town again. 

“I could never hate you.”

“Do you hate Bickslow?”, Laxus asked next.

Freed shook his head again. He made a vague gesture. 

“For a moment, maybe a little, but no. He’s family. I’m just hurt. When I saw you leaving his room in the morning… I was shocked, yes, but I accepted it. But to think you have kept this from me for so long… You really hurt me.”

“We know that, and believe me when I say we both regret it so much. We should have told you sooner. It’s my fault, really. I was too scared to say it out loud. I was even scared to admit it to Bickslow, that I… I love him. Maybe because I was scared what it would mean for us, for the team, for family. I guess I wasn’t sure that the feeling would stick around, that we would work out. Part of me believed that it would go away again. Some part of me almost wished it would. It would have been easier.”

Freed put a hand on his arm, but didn’t meet his eyes. 

“I am glad that you found someone. I am, believe it or not. I just need some time.”

Laxus nodded. He placed his hand on the slender one, but it retreated. Freed stood. 

“I’ll see you in a few months”, he stated and left. 

  
  


Laxus sat on the hill for a long while before finally heading back home. To his surprise, he found Bickslow and Evergreen in his living room. 

“Tea?”, Bickslow offered, holding up a pot.

“Whiskey”, Laxus grumbled and strode to the cabinet to pour himself a glass. 

Settling down beside Bickslow, he sighed deeply. Taking a generous swing from his glass, he leaned back and closed his eyes. 

“I take it your talk with Freed did not go well?”, Evergreen inquired.

“It was good actually”, Laxus murmured. 

It was a relief. Freed was cross with him, but Freed did not hate him. Freed was leaving, but it was only for a little while. Laxus nodded to himself and took another, more moderate, sip of whiskey. 

“I think it is going to be okay in the end.”

“So what’s the plan?”, Bickslow asked. “He comes back in three months and everything is just normal again?”

The sarcasm was obvious, but Laxus didn’t pay it any mind. Bickslow was just worried. They all were. 

“With any luck”, Laxus shrugged.

Bickslow sighed and shook his head.

“I think this will be good”, Evergreen said. “For all of us.”

“I don’t think avoidance is a great strategy”, Bickslow countered.

“I know you don’t, but he needs space”, Evergreen argued.

Laxus and Bickslow both gave her a long look. 

“You knew?”

“I suggested it”, Evergreen admitted.

“Why?”, Bickslow asked irritably.

“Because he needs this. As do the both of you. As do I.”

“You?”, Laxus frowned. 

“Do you think I enjoy watching you guys fight like this? You don’t think that affects me?”, Evergreen asked angrily. “I went with Freed on missions without you two. Do you have any idea how awkward it was, knowing why we were out there on our own? And when he’d talk about it, what am I supposed to say? I can’t take sides in this! You are all my friends, my family!”

Laxus lowered his gaze to the floor. “I’m sorry we put you in that position.”

Evergreen sighed and crossed her arms. “Anyway. This is going to give us all some time to breathe. I know I need it. Freed will have time to process this without constantly having the two of you flaunting about in the guild, reminding him of it. And you two should figure out your plans for this relationship in the meantime.”

“What do you mean?”, Bickslow frowned. 

“Well, it is out now. Does that change anything? Now you don’t have to tip-toe around Freed. So figure out what you wanna do.”

“Speaking from experience?”, Bickslow teased. 

Evergreen took a hold of her glasses and shot him a threatening stare. “Watch it.”

Ducking playfully, Bickslow chuckled. He looked over at Laxus. She was right. It was out. It was what he had longed for. He could kiss Laxus in public, cling onto him and shoo away contenders. He could be honest about it all. He could have Laxus. It was a big change. There hadn’t been the time or calm to enjoy the fact. Smiling, Bickslow stuck his tongue out. 

“Thank you Ever. I don’t know what we would do without you.”

“You’d be a mess”, she stated unequivocally. 

“Gyha. Ain’t that the truth.”


	4. Figuring It Out

Bickslow glanced across the breakfast table. Laxus yawned and turned the page of the newspaper. Bickslow ran his thumb over the rim of his coffee cup. Should he ask? It wouldn’t be weird, would it? He wasn’t very good at telling what kinds of questions would be considered weird. Even though he had been living in Fiore for the majority of his life, he never seemed to entirely grasp the finer details of Fiorean culture. No, surely it was a reasonable question at this point. They had been openly dating for over a month now, and while it might have something to do with their new relationship excitement, he had spent more time here than at home. It only made sense. It couldn't hurt to ask.

“Hey Laxus?”

“Hm?”, Laxus grumbled.

“Would you...”, Bickslow began.

Laxus’s eyes didn’t leave the newspaper. Bickslow sighed and waved a hand.

“Pay attention please.”

Laxus looked up. Sensing a serious conversation, he tensed. Bickslow was sitting unusually straight. What had he done wrong? Was Bickslow angry about their last mission after all? He had waved it off when it happened, when Laxus had returned a flirt in order to gather information. That couldn't be it, could it?

“Would you mind if I left a toothbrush here?”

Laxus frowned. “Why would I mind that?”

“I don’t know? Because it’s a little first step of me…” Bickslow waved a hand in a non-committal gesture. “You know, being here more.”

Laxus turned to him entirely. “Do you want to move in?”

“I didn’t say that”, Bickslow defended at once.

Laxus exhaled audibly. “A shame.”

“Huh?! You mean you… you would want me to?”, Bickslow asked bewildered.

Laxus shrugged a little. “I mean, yea? Eventually. I don’t want to rush you or anything, and…” He hesitated, clearing his throat.

“What?”, Bickslow prompted.

“I didn’t want to assume…” He sighed and shrugged again. “I don’t want to move in to yours.”

Bickslow huffed a laugh. “No shit. Mister Fancy Beach House doesn’t wanna move into a central apartment? What a shocker”, he mocked.

“I just didn’t want to assume that it would be this way around. It seemed rude”, Laxus grumbled in defence.

Smirking, Bickslow stood and rounded the table. Picking the newspaper out of Laxus’s hands and throwing it onto the table, he straddled his boyfriend. He pressed a tender kiss to Laxus’s lips. Stroking his hands over the fine collar, he chuckled.

“Thank you for being so considerate, but I prefer it if you just stay your gruff and rudely honest self. I love you for who you are, Laxus, not for who you can occasionally pretend to be.”

“Now who’s being rude?”, Laxus teased.

Bickslow grinned over both ears. “I can be a lot more rude than that.”

“Hm?”, Laxus hummed. “I bet.”

Laxus had never considered himself a particularly playful man, but when Bickslow looked at him like that, mischief dancing in the red eyes and his puppets wobbling around in an excited jumble, he couldn’t help himself. He was well aware that his actions were all his own doing, but he would blame it on Bickslow either way. The rude man in his lap gave him all kinds of bad ideas. It was simply far too entertaining to wipe that confident grin off Bickslow’s face.

With this goal in mind, Laxus took a firm hold of Bickslow’s hips and stood. Bickslow wrapped his arms and legs around him and held on. Bickslow was mildly surprised when Laxus didn’t make a beeline for the bedroom. He swung by the living room and picked a bottle of whiskey from the sideboard before continuing on to the bed and dropping Bickslow onto it.

“What’s the big idea?”, Bickslow wondered.

Laxus merely shrugged. He twisted the cap off the bottle and threw it over his shoulder before taking a generous swing. Humming to himself, he handed the flask over to Bickslow.

“Isn’t it a little early for this?”

“Complaining?”, Laxus countered.

Shrugging in turn, Bickslow imitated his behaviour, drinking straight from the bottle. He watched attentively while Laxus unbuttoned his trousers, pulled the fly down, and reached under his clothes to touch himself. The stormy orange eyes stayed on Bickslow as he did so. It was a challenging stare, daring him to… to what? Bickslow tilted his head to the side a little.

“You’re just going to, what? Look at me drink and jerk off to it?”, Bickslow sniggered.

“What else would you have me do? If you’re so rude, then list your complaints.”

Grinning, Bickslow took another swing from the bottle. It bought him time to think and simultaneously gave him an excuse to further loosen his tongue. That was the point, wasn’t it? Laxus was usually more talkative after a few glasses, even when he was clearly still sober. Bickslow swallowed hard and hissed at the pleasant warm burn.

“Complaints? I have plenty. For one, you’re always way overdressed. Even now. And it’s an offence that your hair is in such perfect shape. You look way better with bed hair.”

So prompted, Laxus unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang open. He reached up and ruffled his hair before diving one hand back under his pants again. Amused, Bickslow took another swing of whiskey and licked his lips. What else was there to complain about?

“You’re too far away. And still overdressed.”

“Apologies”, Laxus said flatly.

He strode closer to the bed and climbed onto it, onto Bickslow. Sitting across Bickslow’s thighs, he shook his shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

“Close enough?”

“It will have to do”, Bickslow chuckled.

This entire game was odd, but fun. Bickslow couldn’t say he had the rules entirely figured out yet. It was a puzzle as well as a game. Laxus reached for the bottle of whiskey and brought it to his lips again. The orange eyes stayed on Bickslow while he did. Bickslow could see the cogs turning in his head. Laxus made up his mind and Bickslow waited in anticipation.

Taking a hold of Bickslow’s chin, Laxus urged him to tilt his head up and then kissed him, slipping a sip of the drink into his mouth. Bickslow gave a little groan of surprise. He responded to the tongue licking his lips and parted them. The flavour of whiskey shared between them was a wonderful wooden aroma with an undertone of orange. Of course Laxus would have a good bottle at home and not hesitate to chug it.

Laxus was far more demanding than usual, not so much kissing as claiming him. Laxus pressed his tongue against Bickslow’s like it was a fight, and to Bickslow’s own surprise, it made him shiver. It was almost disappointing when Laxus pulled back. He took a hold of Bickslow’s pullover and tugged at it demonstratively.

“Take it off.”

It was not a suggestion. Laxus was using the same tone of voice as he did when they were out on a mission. He was commanding. Bickslow hesitated. He always told Laxus not to play leader when they were together as partners rather than as team mates, but for the moment he was inclined to go along with it. When Laxus leaned in and growled the order into his ear a second time, he made up his mind in turn and obeyed, tugging his clothes off in one quick sweep.

Laxus pushed him down onto his back and held the bottle against his bare chest. Pouring a small amount out, Laxus let it run down his abs and then dove down to lick it off his skin. Bickslow held still, letting Laxus play. Laxus poured several small splashes and the slight tingle of the strong alcohol was instantly eased by his warm lapping tongue every time. The sensations didn’t do much for Bickslow, but seeing Laxus licking over his skin sure did.

“Having fun?”, Bickslow teased.

Laxus did not answer. He set the bottle aside, but kept licking over Bickslow’s skin for any residue. Bracing himself on one arm, he reached down and slipped his other hand under his clothes again, stroking himself while he enjoyed the taste of warm skin.

“I can’t see”, Bickslow complained.

“Too bad”, Laxus grumbled.

Taking Bickslow’s hand, he led it to his crotch and kept exploring every inch of skin he could reach. Slipping his hand under the soft pants and wrapping his fingers around the erection, Bickslow stroked down. It was an awkward angle, but Bickslow made do. The sights and sounds he was awarded for his efforts easily made up for the discomfort in his wrist. Laxus was moaning softly between kisses and flicks of tongue.

Bickslow could feel the alcohol kick in now. He was warm and a little dizzy. Laxus was surely feeling it as well. His kisses were sloppy and wet. Laxus was so gorgeous when he was this relaxed and eager. Bickslow arched up, urging his hips against Laxus.

“Touch me too.”

Laxus ignored him completely. Or perhaps he didn’t hear?

“Touch me too.”

Nope. Laxus was definitively ignoring him.

“Laxus”, Bickslow complained.

“You’re always so greedy.”

Bickslow couldn’t quite place the tone of voice. It was breathy, but it was hardly a come-on. He craned his neck in an attempt to see Laxus’s face, but Laxus was currently burying his nose in his neck.

“Does that bother you?”, Bickslow wondered.

“No. But it’s my turn.”

Fair enough. It’s not like Bickslow didn’t want to other things. He just didn’t know what. If Laxus wanted to shake things up, he was all for it.

“You never tell me what you want in bed”, he commented.

He kept going, making damn sure Laxus enjoyed the attention. He moved his other hand down as well and pushed the pesky clothes down as far as he could reach. Stroking Laxus’s hard dick with one hand and cradling his balls with the other, Bickslow left nothing to chance. Laxus groaned against the shell of his ear and he hummed in turn. Laxus stayed put, breathing against his neck, and he knew he had found the right pace. It didn’t take long before Laxus’s breath hitched and he tensed up.

“Harder”, Laxus growled.

A shiver ran down Bickslow’s spine. He firmed his grip and rolled his thumb over the moist glans. Laxus gasped, shifted, and came, spilling over Bickslow’s hand and stomach. Marvelling at the deep breaths being huffed against his neck, Bickslow held still. He waited until Laxus had caught his breath and forced himself up on his arms. Bickslow smirked up at him. He was so beautiful, all ruffled and pleased.

“Now me”, Bickslow urged, reaching for his own trousers.

Laxus took his hand to stop him. He wasn’t done looking. He held Bickslow’s arm to the side to get a clear view of him. He was breathing hard and his skin all flushed. Even lying down under Laxus it was obvious how ridiculously long Bickslow was. He was muscular, but the shape of him left him looking slender and lithe. He was elegant in a way Laxus would never be. Despite being tall as well, Laxus was bulky and broad. Not nearly as enticing. Then again, it seemed Bickslow along with many others disagreed with his assessment on that point.

Leaning down again, Laxus pinned the long arm against the bed. Bickslow was looking up at him with a delicious expression. He was curious and therefore attentive, and he was impatient now. Perfect. Laxus licked his jaw. Bickslow was a little sweaty already. Working his way down the long body, Laxus grabbed a hold of the waistline of Bickslow’s trousers and pants. Tugging both down a bit, he darted his tongue out and got a taste of something slightly salty. Laxus pressed his nose against the patch of hair peaking out from under Bickslow’s clothes and inhaled the musky arousal with a rumbling hum. He glanced up and found Bickslow positively shivering. Dragging his tongue along the skin, Laxus wandered back up.

“Fuck, Laxus.”

Bickslow couldn't quite believe his eyes. Laxus was licking his own cum off his skin. Laxus didn’t even like the taste of semen, but now he was lapping it up like a thirsty cat. He was definitively tipsy, and using it as an excuse to let loose. It reminded Bickslow of the first time he had seen Laxus loose his cool. Laxus had been completely high on adrenaline and his magic was running haywire. It took Bickslow quite a bit of coaxing to get close enough to help, and once he was, the tension that had been building between them for ages finally tore. He remembered the lurch in the pit of his stomach when Laxus kissed him. He didn’t know what to make of it, but it felt so right and he simply went with it. Not much unlike now.

“Laxus?”

Laxus moved up and kissed him. A familiar tangy aroma mingled with the tastes still dancing on Bickslow’s tongue. He urged his hips up and Laxus finally reached down to unbutton him. Laxus was clumsy, tugging at his trousers until they were halfway down his thighs. Leaving the underwear where it was, Laxus moved down and pressed his nose against the moist spot near the waistband. Bickslow groaned. He rolled his hips on instinct, effectively pressing his cock firmer against Laxus’s face.

“Fuck. What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?”, Laxus rumbled.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband and slowly eased the last barrier out of the way. Bickslow held his breath. Would Laxus really do it? Bickslow didn’t dare move or speak. He balled his hands to fists in anticipation and waited. The intense orange eyes were raking down his dick from the tip to the root. Laxus’s lips parted and Bickslow whined. It was really hard not to buck when his ridiculously perfect boyfriend slid his erection into his mouth, but somehow Bickslow managed to keep his hips under control.

“Fuck, Laxus! Gods! Shit”, he rambled, his hands finding hold in the blond hair.

Those mesmerising orange eyes met his and Laxus dipped down further until the tip of Bickslow’s cock was pressing against the back of his tongue.

“Fucking hell”, Bickslow breathed.

Laxus’s expression was soft and tender as he sucked Bickslow’s cock like it was the one thing he had wanted to do all along. He was in no hurry to get it over with. His hands caressed and his tongue teased, licking along, adding pressure here and there, while he slowly bobbed his head. It was a sensual and breathtaking performance that coaxed an incoherent ramble of profanities from Bickslow’s lips. Bickslow could not stand the pace for long. He could feel his toes curl in pleasure and his entire body lighting up with need.

“Laxus, I'll come.”

He clenched his jaw as he tried his very best to hold back. He knew Laxus didn’t like the taste and didn’t like the sensation. He didn’t like giving head in general. Laxus did this for him. Just for him. Bickslow felt completely overwhelmed. Laxus didn’t immediately pull back. To the contrary. He gripped Bickslow’s hips, firmly holding them down against the mattress. Bickslow shuddered in arousal again. His cock jerked in the wet warmth of Laxus’s mouth.

“So close.”

When Laxus still didn't move from him, Bickslow whined. He writhed under the firm hands until he couldn't possibly keep himself back any longer. He groaned loudly as orgasm washed through him and he spilled over Laxus’s tongue. He had just enough sense to let go of Laxus’s hair to avoid pulling at it as his body arched off the sheets and his legs shook.

Bickslow gasped when Laxus released him and pulled away. His chest was heaving and lowering frantically. He watched Laxus sit back on his knees and swallow, licking his lips like it had been the most delicious drink of the night.

“Holy shit.”

“You always tell me, though”, Laxus smirked.

It took Bickslow a second to make sense of the words. He sniggered tiredly.

“Guess I’m greedy like that”, he quipped back.

When Laxus crawled over him again, he looked up and saw an entirely new expression in the orange eyes. He felt like prey under this hungry carnivore. Laxus leaned down and kissed him longingly, slipping his tongue into Bickslow’s mouth again. Bickslow could taste himself on Laxus’s tongue and moaned into his mouth. So lewd. He liked this playful side of Laxus.

Settling down beside Bickslow, Laxus puled him close. Sneaking a hand around Bickslow’s hips, he wrapped it around the sensitive, still moist dick and Bickslow jerked in his embrace. Just holding the warm cock, Laxus felt it relax entirely under his fingers. He hummed and pressed his nose against the black and blue hairline, taking in the scent of his lover, of Bickslow. He smelled of sweat and sex, with a hint of blueberry shampoo.

Bickslow was deeply satisfied. It was lovely to feel Laxus’s chest against his back, and the warm lips against the nape of his neck. The rough hand cradling him and then stroking up his stomach left him restless, though. Shifting slowly, Laxus soon fully embraced him, an arm draped around his mid and a strong leg hooked over his own. It never ceased to amaze Bickslow how Laxus could bring him from burning arousal to calm bliss and back again with a few tender touches.

“Bix?”, Laxus mumbled into his neck.

“Hm?”

“To be a little more rudely honest...”

“I’m listening.”

“I want to propose to you.”

Bickslow sat up. He stared at Laxus wide eyed like a deer in headlights. Laxus sighed uncomfortably. Too much too soon, wasn’t it? Yea. Definitely too much.

“Laxus…”

“Forget I said anything.”

“No! Hell no. Never”, Bickslow said firmly.

He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He had not expected to have this conversation now. Or anytime soon, really. Holy shit. It was happening. He took heart and met the orange eyes. Laxus looked so unsure. He had never seen Laxus this nervous.

“I just didn’t think… I thought we were taking it slow.”

“We can”, Laxus said at once.

Bickslow shook his head. He thought for a moment. What did he want? He knew what he felt, but what did he actually want to _do_ with that? He hadn’t given it much thought. He had assumed this was all still years in the future, if it would happen at all.

“I’m just surprised. I mean, it took you a year to even actually say the l-word.”

Laxus grumbled a little. “I know. I was… It was too loaded. When we decided to tell Freed, there was no reason not to say it any more.”

Bickslow nodded a little. “I guess that makes sense. It was kinda complicated.”

He twisted his fingers together nervously. So their relationship wasn’t going to be moving as slowly as before then. It was an exciting thought, but it begged a lot of questions, the first of which was the one Laxus had just implied.

“I don’t want to rush you, though”, Laxus said.

“No. I’m happy. I am just surprised. I think I need a bit of time to think, though. And I definitively don’t want to do anything quite like that before Freed is back.”

“Right. Yea, of course. No rush”, Laxus nodded.

Bickslow smiled and leaned over him. “For now I’m just happy to move in with you. And keep the honesty coming. It’s feeding the butterflies in my stomach.”

Pulling him down into a kiss, Laxus smirked. “Yea? Then here’s another piece of honesty.”

Bickslow watched him intrigued.

“I want to ride you sometime.”

“Oh? You will get no complaints from me.”

  
  



	5. Return

Freed steeled himself and knocked. Here goes nothing. It was still quite early, but Laxus never slept long. Surely he would be awake already. The door opened, but it was not Laxus who stood on the other side. Bickslow peeked out from the house. Spotting Freed, he jumped out and grinned over both ears. “Freed! You’re back!”

“Here I am”, Freed smiled. 

“Come in! How are you? How was the trip? Did you see anything exciting? What was the mission like? Did anything interesting happen?”

Freed laughed. “Easy Bix. One question at a time.”

Bickslow pulled him into the hallway, all five puppets bobbing up and down excitedly. “Laxus! Look who’s here!”

Laxus emerged from the bedroom in a pair of slacks and a t-shirt. Freed had never seen him dressed so casually past 6 a.m. A couple of things had changed in the past months, hadn’t they? Laxus looked positively relaxed, a true rarity. Bickslow on the other hand was back to his usual energetic self. He had never been one for early mornings, though. Glancing down, Freed confirmed his suspicion. By the door stood more than one pair of Bickslow’s boots. 

“You moved in?”

Bickslow stuck his tongue out. “Yea! Just a few weeks ago.”

“You look happy.”

“Because I am happy! You’re back. I missed you, Man.”

“Missed. Happy. Happy”, his puppets chirped.

“That’s not really what I meant”, Freed sighed.

Laxus came to the door as well. Crossing his arms over his chest, he nodded in greeting. “Good to have you back. Now we can finally go on team missions again.”

Bickslow laughed. “That’s all?”

“What?”, Laxus shrugged.

Freed chuckled. In the wake of his sour departure, he had been worried that things would be awkward for a while when he returned, but Laxus and Bickslow didn’t make it so. He was relieved they simply greeted him back with with open arms. He pulled Bickslow into a hug. It took Bickslow a moment to catch up, but then he hugged back with enthusiasm and picked Freed up to spin him around. Freed laughed heartedly.

Once released from Bickslow’s crushing hug, Freed turned to Laxus. He wasn’t sure how long it would take until he found it in himself to attempt to date someone else, but he would get there eventually. It would be a lie to say he didn’t still wish there could have been more between them, but he was truly happy to be at Laxus’s side, in whatever capacity. There was no doubt in his mind. It would be fine eventually.

“I’m glad to be back.”

“You should rest up so we can take a mission as soon as possible. I have one in mind”, Laxus stated.

Freed nodded in agreement. It would be great to get the team back together, get back to business as usual. There was another reason for his visit, though. He had something to get off his chest. “I will. For now, can we talk?”

“Of course”, Laxus shrugged. 

“Tea?”, Bickslow offered at once.

“Thank you, but maybe later”, Freed responded.

He took his coat and shoes off before walking further into Laxus’s house. Or was it Bickslow and Laxus’s house now? No, it wasn’t, was it? Bickslow just lived here. It was a strange thought. For some reason it seemed nothing short of obvious to Freed that Laxus would have a partner, but the thought of Laxus sharing his home even with a romantic partner seemed alien to him. Laxus was obviously very attractive, but he was also notoriously private. 

Settling down on the broad couch, Freed observed the odd pair. Laxus sat down as well and Bickslow flopped onto the couch beside him, leaning against Laxus’s side and putting his feet on the table. Laxus gave the feet on his coffee table a pointy look, but didn’t say anything to it. He had already given up. He turned his attention to Freed instead. 

“What did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to apologise.”

“What for?”, Bickslow asked.

“I acted like a jerk.”

“We totally deserved it”, Bickslow waved it off. 

“It doesn’t matter. I hurt you in turn because I was angry and I regret it”, Freed insisted. “I am sorry I called you a bad friend. I was one as well.”

“It’s alright. I get it”, Bickslow shrugged.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, but did not speak. Freed sighed. Of course Bickslow wouldn't tell him if he was hurt. As evident in the merry sway of his puppets, he was at ease again by now. Laxus’s reaction told Freed everything he needed to know, though. He had really scared Bickslow, hadn’t he? Bickslow wasn’t very good at making deeper connections with other humans, and as a result he could be rather clingy and fragile. If Bickslow truly didn’t want to talk about it, though, Freed would respect that and let it go.

“And Laxus, I am sorry I did not tell you about my plans to leave. I am sorry that I made you worry. Please accept my apology.”

Laxus opened his mouth to speak, but Bickslow beat him to it. “Only if you accept ours”, he jested. 

Freed chuckled. “I already did.”

“Then it’s a done deal”, Bickslow determined and stuck out his hand. 

Freed laughed. He shook hands with Bickslow and observed the amused smirk curving Laxus’s lips. There really was no reason to make it any more complicated or awkward than need be. They were on the same page. Relaxing back, Freed smiled to himself. He really was glad to be back. It had been a great idea to get away for a little while. He would have to thank Evergreen for her guidance later.

“So tell me, how is it going for you two?”

“Good”, Laxus responded. 

Bickslow’s puppets jostled around over their heads. Freed gave Bickslow an inquisitive look and he stuck his tongue out in a merry chuckle. “Laxus kinda sorta halfway proposed maybe.”

“Halfway?”, Freed asked.

Laxus cleared his throat. “I erm… we discussed the possibility of me proposing at some point.”

“Oh wow. That’s huge”, Freed commented. 

“Yea.” Laxus rubbed a hand over his neck. “I suppose it is.”

“I’m happy for you”, Freed offered.

“Thanks.”

“And what about you? Tell us about your trip! Where were you? Neru, right? What happened?”, Bickslow encouraged.

“I would like to tell you about it later at the guild, so that Evergreen may hear it too. There is no sense in telling the same story twice.”

“Right. That makes sense”, Bickslow nodded.

His puppets were still fuzzing about, but they huddled together while they swirled over their heads. Bickslow was clearly agitated, impatient to hear all about the trip, but it was a bit early to head to the guild just yet. Laxus hadn’t even changed.

“I would have that tea now”, Freed suggested.

Bickslow lolled his tongue out and jumped up from the couch, glad to have something to do.

“Coming right up!”


	6. Adventure

Freed looked up from his paperwork when there was a knock on the door. They sure kept him busy. This was his third visitor today. He appreciated the distraction. It was why he had come in the first place. Besides, it was a good feeling to help. The area evidently had plenty quests to give. Putting his pen down, Freed cleared his throat. 

“Come in!”

An elderly gentleman entered and bowed politely. “Excuse the intrusion. Are you the Fiorean mage?”

“Yes. Please, have a seat”, Freed encouraged, motioning across the desk. “What can I do for you?”

The man shuffled into the room and took his jacket off. He hung it onto a hook by the door and then slowly untied his scarf and hung it aside just as neatly. He took a look around the room, his attention lingering for a moment on the plaque Freed had been given by the King of Neru, and finally strode to the desk and eased into a chair. Freed kept a polite smile on his lips while he waited. He was far from used to the slow pace of Neru society. Despite the country having a history of violent upheaval, the population knew no hurry. First when the old man’s eyes met his own did Freed speak again.

“I am Freed Justine, from the guild Fairy Tail in Fiore. Feel free to read the king’s plague. I do not take offence.”

The man did. He leaned in close and squinted at the writing and the seal. Convinced of the authenticity of the certificate, he nodded to himself and turned his attention back to Freed.

“A pleasure, young man. I am Batu. I came to make a request.”

Freed nodded. “What can I do for you?”

“My wife Elena went missing a few years ago. We searched everywhere, but found no sign. When I heard a mage had come, I knew I had to seek you out and ask that you look. Perhaps it is too long ago to find any trace, but I request of you an attempt.”

“Of course. I would be happy to try. Do you have a picture of her?”

Batu dug in his pocket and produced a piece of paper. He unfolded it and flattened it out neatly before putting it down on the table for Freed to see. It was a picture of a lady in her fifties. She was stocky and dressed in a traditional apron. Batu smiled at the picture. 

“My dear Elena”.

Glancing up at the old man, Freed frowned. Was there a considerable age difference or…?

“How long has your wife been missing?”

“About ten years.” 

“Ten years?!”

“Yes”, Batu nodded calmly. “I understand if there is nothing you can do. As I said, all I request is an attempt.”

“Right. I understand. What can you tell me about the day she disappeared?”

“Elena had been very tired. We suspected she was ill, but the healers couldn’t find anything. It lasted months and months. She went from tired to exhausted. That Friday it was worse than usual, and Elena was sad. She had been suffering moods for a while and I never knew how to help her, but that Friday it was especially bad. I wanted to cheer her up, so I went and picked some flowers and bought some cake, but when I returned Elena was not home. Her shoes and her coat were at the door, but she was not there. I waited for her to return, but she never did. After three days, our link broke.”

“Your link?”, Freed inquired.

“Yes. We are soul mages. We are not mages the way you are. We never practised. It is frowned upon, as you know, but we have the magic in us. Elena and I are soulmates. We can feel each other.”

Freed nodded in understanding. Bickslow had explained soul bonds to him many years ago. He folded his hands together. It hurt to say what he needed to.

“I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but if your link broke that means your wife passed away.”

“No. No no.” Batu shook his head. “She is a live. I know she is. I cannot explain it. I can’t sense Elena, but I know. Elena is not gone. She has not passed on. Please, you must believe me. I am begging you, Stranger, believe me and make the attempt.”

Freed frowned. He wished he had Bickslow’s council. He couldn't say he understood these links all that well. Maybe the man was right. Perhaps she really was still alive. Maybe he really could tell. If nothing else, it couldn't hurt to try and confirm it.

“Okay. I believe you. I will try.”

Freed cleared his throat and took a sip of water. 

“And? Did you find her?”, Evergreen asked. 

Freed nodded. “I did. I collected stories from the people who were there on the day of her disappearance and then crafted a tracking spell with an amulet she used to wear. It was simple, really. Had Batu been trained in magic, he would have been able to find her on his own. She was not far from the capital, alive and well.”

Bickslow completely forgot the food on his plate. He rested his chin on a hand and listened attentively. 

“Why couldn't he sense her then?”

“She was wearing a magic blocking bracelet in order to hinder Batu from finding her.”

“What? Why?”

“Why? Why?”, Bickslow’s puppets chirped excitedly.

With the tracking spell completed, Freed located Elena in a village a mere day’s march from the capital. The old woman was working in the fields, picking corn at a slow pace. Freed walked closer and caught her attention. She was bewildered at the sight of him. 

“Hello Stranger.”

Freed bowed low. “Good evening. Am I correct in assuming your name is Elena?”

Surprise washed over the old woman’s face. She eyed Freed apprehensively from head to toe. She lingered on the sword at his belt. She looked worried, very worried. Freed made sure to keep his hand far from the hilt of his weapon. 

“Who might you be?”, the woman returned the question.

“My name is Freed Justine. I am a mage from Fiore. Batu asked me to find you.”

Elena sighed deeply. She rubbed a hand over her sweaty forehead and looked up at the blue sky. 

“He is still looking then? I hoped he would know better. The fool.”

When her eyes met Freed’s again, he felt a sting of sadness. He realised at once that it was not his own. He felt her sadness. It had to be part of her magic. He steeled himself against the intrusion, be it intentional or not. He suspected it wasn’t. Elena eyed her basket of corn and then Freed before letting her gaze wander over the fields while she contemplated her next action. 

“I suppose I owe you an explanation. Come, help me carry this basket and I shall explain.”

When Freed heaved the basket of corn onto his back, he was amazed the fragile looking elder could even lift it. He followed Elena to her cabin and over a cup of coffee she admitted to her deception. She showed Freed the bracelet she had bought from a travelling mage all those years ago. 

“Why did you do this?”, Freed wondered.

“My husband told you that we are soul mages, yes?”

“Yes. Batu explained that you are soulmates.”

Sadness crashed against Freed again. His breath hitched. He quickly wrote a row of runes on his sleeve to ward the emotions off. Back in control of himself, he continued his inquiry.

“That is why he was convinced you are still alive while the rest of your friends and family believe you have died. He said he could tell somehow.”

Elena nodded. “Yes. I am his soulmate, but he is not mine.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that was possible.”

“Of course it is”, Bickslow said.

“Shush! Let him tell the story!”, Evergreen scolded.

“It is, unfortunately”, Elena sighed. “My soulmate is another.”

“So you left Batu.”

Elena swallowed hard. “Yes.”

“Why did you not explain it to him? Surely he would understand.”

“I can’t. A soulmate is not something you can explain away. It just happens. It’s not something we can choose. Batu would be devastated.”

“He is. He doesn’t know what happened to you”, Freed argued.

“It is better this way. You are no soul mage, are you?” 

“No”, Freed admitted.

“I do not wish to be rude, but you cannot understand the significance of it, not truly. It would be better if I was dead than if he realises he is not my soulmate in turn. If I am dead, he can get over me, but if he knew I had a different soulmate…” Elena shook her head. “It would tear him apart. It would tear his magic apart. He cannot know.”

Freed sat silent. He remembered Bickslow saying something similar. The wandering souls he had taken in could move on, but if he lost them to something other than natural transition it would be like having his soul ripped from his chest and shredded in front of his eyes. It wasn’t hard to imagine the bond Batu had to Elena was much the same, if not stronger.

“I tried”, Elena sighed. “I tried for so long to connect to him in turn. After our bonding, I realised it was only from him to me, but not the other way around. So I tried again and again. I would touch him and try to tether my soul to his, but that is simply not how this works. We cannot control it, not will it to be. I loved him. I still do. But he is not my soulmate. I found mine years later. I resisted. I fought it. I desperately tried to make him go away, to make him hate me… but you can’t fight a soul bond. I live here now, with my soulmate. We are bound to another.”

“I see.”

Freed took his farewell from the old lady before her soulmate returned. He had no desire to cause any further unease. 

“Wow”, Evergreen commented. “I know I said you should go on an adventure, but you took that literally.”

Freed chuckled. “So it would seem.”

“What did you tell him?”, Bickslow asked. 

“I knew he wouldn't believe me if I said she was dead, so I told him she left the continent by boat. She’s gone and we have no hopes of finding her.”

“That was for the best”, Bickslow offered.

“I know. It still feels wrong, though.”

Bickslow nodded in understanding. He placed a hand on Freed’s arm and squeezed lightly. “You’re freaking amazing, you know? Not many would understand. You did the right thing.”

“Thank you Bickslow.”

Bickslow nodded and stuck his tongue out. “I’m just glad you’re back. And next time you take a foreign posting I am so coming with you!”


	7. Idiot

Bickslow sighed deeply. Standing in the shower felt so good. The warm water running over his skin. The soreness in his muscles. Even the slow replenishing of his drained magic felt delightful. It felt good because it told him things were back to normal. They were going on missions, really hard missions, all of them together. The past days had been a strain, but they were all still just as perfectly in sync as they had always been. Evergreen covered them from above. Bickslow helped keep an eye on the surroundings with his babies. Freed made the rules and Laxus finished the job. And afterwards they sought out a nice inn to rest. Tomorrow, they would celebrate big! Bickslow found himself smiling over both ears at the thought. 

“You look pleased.”

“I am”, Bickslow grinned. 

He leaned to the side to get a clear view of Laxus’s naked body. Even though Laxus had also exerted himself during the fight, he looked as fresh as ever. Only a small scratch on his chin told of the encounter. Bickslow let his eyes wander from it, down the expanse of muscle. 

“Especially with this view.”

Laxus huffed a laugh. Stepping into the shower as well, he forced Bickslow aside and stole the stream of water.

“Oy”, Bickslow complained half-heartedly. 

“Mm? What? Just enjoy the view”, Laxus teased. 

He washed the day’s sweat off himself and shampooed his hair. Getting back under the water, he hissed. A bit of shampoo met his broken skin. Making sure to rinse it all off, he felt over his chin and grumbled to himself.

“I was careless.”

“Let me kiss it better, hm?”, Bickslow teased.

He wrapped his arms around Laxus and drew him into a kiss right under the spray of the shower. Laxus chuckled against his lips. 

“Idiot.”

“Gyha. Your idiot, if you will have me.”

Laxus wiped the water from his face to look at Bickslow. Laxus’s eyes were open wide, but Bickslow could sense the glee in him. He could tell by now. He wasn’t worried. 

“Really?”, Laxus asked. 

Bickslow nodded. “Freed is back now.”

Laxus held him close and kissed him firmly. Bickslow hummed pleased. When Laxus broke the contact, Bickslow gazed down into the stormy orange eyes. How had he ended up here? It didn’t matter. It felt so right, so perfect. His heart was full. 

“Will you marry me?”

Bickslow frowned deeply. “Hrm… Okay, sure.”

Laxus growled. “What the fuck kind of answer is that?!”

Laughing heartedly, Bickslow held on to Laxus to make sure he didn’t leave.

“I have a reputation as idiot to uphold, Lax.”

“Fuck you.”

“I love you too.”

Laxus pressed another firm kiss to his lips before letting him go and pushing him against the wall instead. Coming closer, Laxus pressed himself against Bickslow, trapping him between warm skin and cold tiles. Bickslow shuddered. Running his fingers through the unruly hair, Laxus kissed his cheek, his neck, his collarbone…

“Bedroom?”, Bickslow suggested.

“Since when do not you like shower sex?”, Laxus taunted.

“I thought you wanted to ride me.”

A blush crept over Laxus’s face. He grumbled and refused to meet Bickslow’s gaze. Bickslow placed a hand on his hip, stroking over the skin softly. 

“No? Changed your mind? That’s fine you know.”

“I know. And I haven’t. Get out so I can prepare.”

A grin spread over Bickslow’s face again. “Oh? You wanna bareback?”

“Out”, Laxus growled. 

Chuckling to himself, Bickslow did as he was told. He towelled off and slipped out of the bathroom. He was excited. The very thought made him all giddy. When Laxus had first suggested it after their tipsy games, he had been more than surprised. And he had fantasised about it ever since. To imagine Laxus above him in an all new way, seeing him move, to get to see the look on his face when he was taking rather than giving. Bickslow bit his lip. He was already growing hard. He settled on the bed and waited with growing impatience. 

When Laxus emerged from the bathroom he was still blushing and slightly damp. Bickslow watched closely as Laxus strode around to the windows and pulled the curtains shut. Then he dug in his bag for lube and set it down on the bedside table. Finally, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Bickslow reached out to touch him, but as soon as his fingers brushed Laxus’s skin, he drew his hand back like had been bitten. Laxus leaned over him. 

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Holding his right hand in the left, Bickslow frowned at his fingers. He could see the slender thread swirling from it. His heart was pounding in his chest. It was drumming to an entirely new beat. 

“Bickslow?”

Bickslow shook his head. Forcing himself to meet Laxus’s gaze, he swallowed hard. He managed a smile. 

“It’s nothing. Sorry. I’m just a little out of it. Tired after the mission is all.”

Laxus stroked a hand over Bickslow’s cheek and he inhaled sharply. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yea. Sorry to disappoint. I’m more drained than I thought. I won’t be able to stay awake much longer.”

“That’s fine. We have time. Plenty of it. Sleep, my exhausted fiance.”

Accepting a tender kiss, Bickslow balled his hands to fists at his sides. It was like he had been kissed twice, all at once. The feeling burned down his spine. Tender need mixed with his confusion, his sheer panic. When the contact broke, Bickslow turned around at once and pulled the blanket over himself. He curled together and closed his eyes. He could feel the way Laxus’s weight shift on the mattress with sharp clarity. The proximity crawled all over his skin.

Bickslow lay awake long after Laxus had settled and his breathing had deepened. He was profoundly and unmistakably awake. The puppets shifted around on the floor in silence. 


	8. Over It

Bickslow clenched his jaw. His eyes were fixed on the two mages practising in the yard. Laxus and Freed had decided it would be a great idea to learn how to channel another. Bickslow already knew how to. That’s how it had started for them. Laxus and him realised they had good enough control over their magic to make the attempt, and so they did. It took a long time before they could pull it off, though. It had been much easier with Freed and Evergreen. They had been sharing this connection with Bickslow for years. Soul magic went pretty well with most other elements.

Laxus and Freed hadn’t even attempted it before. Lighting was unruly and letter magic was precise. Despite the opposites, the two of them had made a lot of progress already. They truly had impressive control, and a deep sense of trust in another. Bickslow exhaled hard.

It was exactly this way it started. The small touches during training. Laxus a little closer to him than strictly necessary. A lingering hand or look. It sure didn’t help that Bickslow could tell just how happy Laxus was, feeling Freed’s magic flowing through him. Now they just had to manage a complete circle and then it was time for the hint of a kiss, the ghosting touch of lips. Give it another few months, a storm, a bad idea… Bickslow shook his head. He knew he was overreacting.

“What’s wrong?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Bickslow found Evergreen beside him. She walked over to the window and looked out. Sighing, she shook her head.

“It’s just practice.”

“I know”, Bickslow grumbled.

“But?”

“But it’s pretty intimate.”

Evergreen eyed him for a moment before turning back to the scene outside.

“Because they’re so close? I’d say hand to hand combat is a lot more intimate in that case”, she jested.

“That’s not what I mean”, Bickslow huffed.

“No? Because it’s channelling?”, Evergreen tried next.

She sounded rather amused at the thought. Bickslow turned away and flopped down in the nearest chair.

“Hey now. I didn’t mean it that way. I know you sense magic in a different way than the rest of us, but there’s nothing so special about it. We’ve done it too. And it’s just practice. It would be a great asset to the team if they can pull it off.”

“I know”, Bickslow grumbled.

Evergreen sighed and turned form the window as well.

“Is it because you were the only one who could channel Laxus?”

“That’s not it”, Bickslow huffed.

Maybe it had something to do with it, but he wasn’t about to admit that, and it sure as hell wasn’t the main issue. If he was entirely honest, it wasn’t even the similarity to their beginnings that nagged him the most.

“Tea?”, Evergreen offered.

“Thanks Ever, but I think I’ll just go home.”

“Alright. Just remember that I’m here for you.”

Bickslow swept her into a hug. Evergreen chuckled and allowed the hug to linger before playfully swatting him back with her fan.

“Enough of that now.”

“Thank you Ever.”

“Any time.”

  
  


Bickslow figured if he didn’t see the two of them, it would be easier to ignore their closeness, but he was wrong. He may be halfway across town from the two practising mages, but he could sense the way they synchronised. It crawled under his skin. Maybe he should have stayed and had that tea with Evergreen.

No. She had already told them that she found their fights hard to deal with. He didn’t want to drag her into it any further. And with all due respect, her magic was very much physical. She wouldn't understand. Laxus wouldn't either, with his wild and free lightning roaring around him. It wasn’t the same. That’s why channelling with Freed had always been so incredibly easy. He understood. Freed knew. He knew exactly what he was doing.

When Laxus returned, he was smiling. He was mighty pleased with all this, wasn’t he? Bickslow clenched his jaw and turned away. Laxus sat down beside him and wrapped an arm over his shoulders. It took Laxus a moment to realise Bickslow was tense, but when he did, he instantly changed tune.

“What’s wrong? Are you feeling okay?”

“You and Freed sure get pretty close during training lately”, Bickslow hissed.

“Are you jealous?”, Laxus teased.

Bickslow glowered at him. “That is not even remotely funny.”

Laxus sat up straight and turned toward him, giving him full attention. Bickslow inhaled sharply. The sensation of Laxus’s hand on his shoulder became increasingly vivid. Damn.

“You have no reason to be. Freed is over it.”

“And I am so relived, but that he is over _it_ doesn’t mean he is over _you_.”

“Bix...”

“Don’t”, Bickslow warned.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t tell me that I am being ridiculous.”

“But you are”, Laxus pointed out.

“Fuck you.”

“Bix”, Laxus said softly.

He squeezed Bickslow’s shoulder a little. Bickslow grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Bix. Look at me.”

The soft words washed through Bickslow. He nearly shivered. Unwilling, but compelled to comply, he looked back at Laxus.

“I love you. You”, Laxus emphasised.

“I know.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Bickslow sighed deeply. Everything. Everything was the problem. Laxus was far too close. He shifted away.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry, but just… I have to go. Can we talk about this later?”

Laxus frowned, but nodded. “Yea. Okay. Later.”

“Thanks.”

  
  


Freed was surprised when there was a knock on his door. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Opening the door, he was even more surprised to find Bickslow outside, crying.

“What happened? Come in. Are you okay?”

Freed pulled his friend inside and closed the door. He turned to Bickslow to offer him a hug and Bickslow curled over him, leaning into his shoulder, and just cried. Holding him, Freed eyed the puppets huddling together over their heads. They were bumping into another nervously. Bickslow must be completely distraught. He hadn’t seen Bickslow like this since they thought Lisanna had died. Closing his eyes, he simply held Bickslow until he stopped trembling.

When Bickslow finally eased away, Freed urged the coat off his shoulders and motioned him further into his home.

“There now. Come on and have a seat. I’ll get you some tea, yea?”

“Thank you”, Bickslow managed.

His voice was shaky. Freed nudged him onwards into the living room and then busied himself with preparing some tea for them. That always helped soothe the soul. While waiting for the water to boil, he contemplated the situation. He just hoped this wasn’t about that. He just hoped he hadn’t done anything to get between them.

Placing the teacups onto the table, he joined his friend on the couch. Bickslow sipped at the hot beverage, but he didn’t relax in the least. Freed took a measured breath and dared to ask.

“Did something happen with Laxus?”

Bickslow nodded a little.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Bickslow bit his lip. He looked at Freed for a long moment before he spoke.

“I’m so sorry for barging in like this, and… I know I shouldn’t come to you crying about Laxus of all people, but I didn’t know where else to go. You’re the only one who would understand.”

Freed shook his head. Stroking a hand over Bickslow’s back, he smiled. “It’s fine. Don’t even think about it. I’m over it. It’s been months.”

“I know. Still...”

“It’s fine. Evergreen told me our practice bothered you. I understand that. You’re right, it is intimate. But I want you to know that it doesn’t mean anything.”

“I know”, Bickslow mumbled.

He felt so silly. He did know that. Laxus was right. He was being ridiculous.

Freed shook his head. “No you don’t.”

Bickslow frowned in question.

“You know, I realised that it was always wishful thinking. If there had been a chance, it would have happened long ago. It is better this way. I love Laxus. I still do. But I’m better as a friend to him. He needs you. You help him wind down. I don’t think we would have been able to do channelling practice at all if it hadn’t been for your relationship. He is more in control now than he was before, more centred and in touch with himself.” Freed chuckled a little. “I bet he’s oblivious to it himself, but I see it. Bix, you have nothing to worry about. He is committed to you”

Bickslow eyed him for a long moment. Freed just smiled. He was being so kind it almost made Bickslow cry anew.

“Thank you.”

“Wanna tell me what happened?”, Freed asked softly.

“He proposed after the mission.”

“Oh wow!” Freed’s smile fell into a frown. “But… you didn’t want that?”

“I did! I do. I just…” Bickslow took an unsteady breath and closed his eyes. “What if it doesn’t work out? I’m scared, Freed. I’m scared shitless. What if…” He swallowed hard and a tear ran down his cheek.

“You bound to him”, Freed realised.

“Please don’t tell him.”

“I won’t”, Freed promised. “But you should.”

Bickslow clenched his jaw. “How could I?”

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Freed encouraged, “Seriously. Just tell him. It will be good.”

“How could it be?”, Bickslow argued.

“Trust me.”  
  
  



	9. Bond

It was late evening before Bickslow came home. Laxus was honestly worried. He got up as soon as he heard the lock turn and came to the door. Bickslow didn’t even look up or greet. His puppets floated past in an orderly line and went to rest on the table. Laxus tensed. Just what the hell was going on?!

“Where were you?”

“Freed’s”, Bickslow admitted. 

“Freed’s? Why?”, Laxus questioned.

Bickslow put his shoes away and hung his coat before exhaling slowly and finally looking up to meet Laxus’s eyes. “Can we talk?”

“Of course”, Laxus nodded. 

Together they settled down on the living room couch. Laxus was really worried now. He didn’t understand the world any more. First Bickslow was jealous and picked a fight. Then he dodged the conversation and left. And then he went to Freed of all people? What sense was there to make of that? Laxus knew he wasn’t very good at this whole emotional thing, so he held his questions and waited for Bickslow to speak. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and make all this, whatever it was, any worse than it evidently already was. 

“Laxus… we should maybe not get married.”

Laxus felt like he had been punched in the gut. Panic welled up in his chest. 

“What? Why? Are you breaking up with me?”

“No!” Bickslow’s hands flew up in a defensive stance. “No, absolutely not. I just… Shit.”

Laxus exhaled hard. He could hear his heart in his ears. Shit that scared him. Swallowing, he nodded to himself. Not breaking up. Okay. Calm down. Breathe. Think.

“What then? I thought you wanted to?”

“I do! But…” Bickslow took a deep breath and forced himself to speak with a steady voice. “I don’t know that it’s the right thing.”

“Why not?”, Laxus frowned. 

Bickslow shrugged. 

Anger flared up in Laxus instead. How could he say something like that? How could Bickslow scare him like that and then just shrug?!

“Bullshit. You’ve been acting out all week. If you don’t want me, I respect that, but at least have the balls to tell me why.”

“I do want you! It’s just… It’s complicated”, Bickslow evaded.

Laxus leaned in closer. He pushed Bickslow’s visor out of his face and looked at him sternly. 

“Bickslow, I’m serious. Freed is finally back and we’re back to normal. Now you’re the one causing drama. You say you’re not breaking up with me, but you are telling me we can’t move forward. Give me a reason. Why? Did you fight?”

Bickslow avoided his gaze.

“Bickslow, if you can’t tell me, then we have a problem.”

Bickslow’s head snapped up. His heart felt like is was going to collapse in on itself. Seeing the sheer terror in Bickslow’s eyes, Laxus took a hold of him and hugged him close.

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t okay. You have to talk to me.”

“I know.”

It was barely more than a whisper. Bickslow was usually the one to urge Laxus into hard conversations. He was usually the reasonable one, the one who knew how to deal with all the emotional shit. Now he was being defensive and throwing up walls. Whatever was going on, it had to be serious. It scared Laxus. It really scared him. 

Stroking a hand over Bickslow’s cheek, he offered with the softest sincerity, “What is it? You can tell me. It’s okay.”

Bickslow shook his head. “It’s not okay.”

“What do you mean?”

Bickslow wiped at his face with the sleeve of his pullover. “When I uh… I reacted so weird. After...” 

“I remember”, Laxus nodded.

Bickslow held his hand up, seeing the slender thread swirling from it. “It’s because my soul bound to you.”

Laxus’s eyes went wide. “What? For real?”

“Yea. So I can’t marry you. I can’t help that I bound to you, but I can keep away if you need me to. But if you marry me…” Bickslow’s breath hitched.

Laxus took a firm hold of his shoulders. “Bickslow. I have no intention of ever leaving you.”

“Clearly. You proposed. But what if… years later… I mean you don’t know what will happen in the future. You can’t know. But I know that if I don’t walk away now I will never be able to. Do you understand? Laxus, it will be not just marriage in the modern sense. It will be forever, for real for ever. At least for me it will be. And I don’t want to force that on you. It’s too much.”

“It’s not”, Laxus said firmly. 

“Don’t say that. You don’t know that it isn’t. What if we don’t work out? What if, ten, twenty years from now, you aren’t happy and then you can’t leave or you have to block me out somehow like Elena had to.”

“Bickslow. Easy now. Breathe. You’re overthinking this.”

“I am not! You are not thinking enough! I wasn’t thinking when I said you should ask. I knew this could happen. This could be terrible for both of us. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Bickslow’s eyes were red and puffy. Laxus held him close. He stroked though the unruly hair and pressed his nose against Bickslow’s cheek. He was so relieved. Bickslow didn’t want to leave. He was bound. He would never leave. It was the exact opposite of Laxus’s worst fear. 

“I’m scared”, Bickslow whispered.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Is this why you’ve been so jealous?”

Bickslow nodded again. He sat back a little to look at Laxus properly. “I’m just so… I’m tense. Ever since I bound to you I’m so on edge. It’s odd to sense you like this. You’re driving me nuts!”

“I would have thought you’d be pretty used to soul bonds by now.”

“It’s different with my babies. They’re wandering. You’re alive, flesh and blood. You don’t become part of me. You’re you. But your soul is so… so close. And it’s vibrant. It’s pretty intense. Sorry if I’m acting out”, Bickslow rambled.

“It’s alright. I just didn’t know.”

“I know. I’m sorry”, Bickslow sighed. 

Laxus swept him up and he yelped. He wrapped his arms around Laxus’s neck to avoid falling. The sudden action completely threw him out of his emotional spiral. Laxus smiled at him. 

“Now you need to sleep. You’re a mess and it’s late.”

Bickslow held on tight as Laxus carried him to bed.


	10. Awake

“You’re still awake.”

Bickslow turned his head to find Laxus standing in the door to their bedroom. It was already dark, but he could see the outline of Laxus’s broad shoulders, resting against the frame like some bad boy in a movie. 

“So it would seem.”

“Why?”, Laxus prompted. 

Bickslow shrugged. “I’m not tired yet.”

Laxus came over and sat down on the edge of the bed to inspect him. If he truly wasn’t tired, he would have gotten up again by now. Bickslow was curled up and comfy, but nowhere near asleep yet. Was he still worried? 

“You sure look tired.”

Bickslow nodded his admission. “But you’re not.”

“That affects you”, Laxus realised. 

“Yea”, Bickslow sighed. 

Leaning down over him, Laxus stated firmly, “Then I guess I have no choice but to tire us both out.”

Bickslow chuckled at the serious tone. “And how are you going to do that?”

“I can think of a few ways.”

Closing the distance, he pressed a kiss to Bickslow lips. Bickslow inhaled sharply. This time he didn’t urge Laxus back, though. He lay still. 

“That’s why you’ve been so reluctant lately”, Laxus mumbled. 

He stroked a hand over Bickslow’s cheek. “I was worried I had done something wrong. You kept pulling away. It’s because you tried to hide it, isn’t it?”

Bickslow swallowed hard and dared another nod. “It’s all different now.”

“Tell me”, Laxus prompted.

“It’s like I feel both, being kissed and kissing, all at once.”

“That sounds amazing”, Laxus commented.

“It’s a lot for sure. There’s no way I could have stayed calm if we would have fucked.”

He had been longing for Laxus to touch him again, but he had no idea what to do if Laxus found out. He still wasn’t entirely sure what to do now that Laxus knew, but at least he had nothing left to hide. He had been so worried. Freed was right of course. It was senseless to try and keep it secret. Secrets only ever caused trouble. He should know that much by now. 

“We’re about to find out”, Laxus smirked. 

Bickslow huffed a laugh. “Oh yea?”

When Laxus kissed him again, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the tender touch. Laxus let the kiss linger before retreating and getting ready for bed as well. When he returned, he opened the blinds to let the light from the street filter through the blue curtains and illuminate the room in a soft hue. He wanted to see the expression on Bickslow’s face when they did this. He always had such a cute inquisitive look before slowly succumbing to pleasure, his gaze turning hazy and his lips parting softly. Laxus wanted to see every detail. 

Pulling the blanket away, he climbed onto the bed and straddled Bickslow’s hips. The elegant hands came to rest on his thighs at once. It felt really good to be this close again, to have Bickslow’s hands on his skin. And it was high time they fulfilled this fantasy. Reaching for the bedside table, Laxus grabbed the lube and uncapped the bottle. 

“Let me”, Bickslow requested. 

Handing the bottle over, Laxus watched Bickslow take a generous amount and slick his hand. He sat up a little and reached behind Laxus. Kissing his fierce god of thunder, he pressed his fingers against Laxus’s ass. Laxus exhaled audibly. Bickslow's fingers always felt so good. Shifting, he entangled a hand in the black and blue hair and kissed back with hunger. Bickslow felt his body responding to everything they did, everything Laxus did with his lips and tongue, and everything he did himself. Easing two fingers into Laxus, he shuddered. 

“Guess you were right. It is pretty obvious”, Laxus teased. 

Bickslow clicked his tongue. Curling his fingers, he got a moan out of Laxus and responded with one of his own. 

“Fascinating”, Laxus commented. 

“Shut it and ride me already.”

“Rude”, Laxus smirked. 

Instead of sitting up more to find a working angle, he pressed his hips down. Placing a hand on Bickslow’s throat, he ground himself down in Bickslow’s lap and Bickslow whined. Bickslow pressed his nose and lips against Laxus’s shoulder. He moved his fingers, massaging over Laxus’s prostate and they groaned together. Laxus ran his hand down the long upper body and wrapped it around his cock. Bickslow gasped. Feeling Bickslow’s teeth against his skin, Laxus hummed. 

“Bite me.”

“What?”, Bickslow asked bewildered.

“Bite me”, Laxus repeated. “Not hard.”

His voice was breathy and eager. Complying, Bickslow opened his mouth further and scraped his teeth against Laxus’s skin. He tensed instantly, almost holding his breath. Bickslow watched him with all attention and bit down, not too hard. He marvelled at the aroused groan that spilled from Laxus’s lips.

“That’s new”, Bickslow mumbled.

“No, it isn’t”, Laxus admitted. 

Meeting Bickslow’s eyes, he finally sat up on his knees and Bickslow stroked the lube over his cock. Steadying himself, he helped Laxus find the right angle to ease down. He lay back down, nearly shaking due to the sensations. Feeling Laxus let him in, the tight warmth engulfing him, feeling the agonisingly perfect tease of that first moment of being entered, feeling Laxus’s breath hitch and the heat burn over his chest, Bickslow grabbed a hold of Laxus. He pressed his thumbs down high up on the inside of Laxus’s thighs, right where it would have made him groan. He could barely breathe!

Laxus eased down until he was fully seated. Never did he take his eyes off Bickslow. He watched every twitch of his body, every inhale and exhale. He watched how Bickslow grasped for a hold, on him, on reality, on anything. Fuck that was arousing. Never had he seen Bickslow quite this out of it before. He was all flustered and panting. Leaning down, Laxus kissed his beautiful fiance. 

“Okay there?”

“Yea”, Bickslow managed. “I just never… I didn’t think I’d ever… It’s embarrassing how breathless…” He sighed. “You must think I’m being so dramatic.”

“Bickslow, I think you are so beautiful. I am so glad I get to see this.”

Bickslow looked up at him in awe. “I’m so glad too. You riding. So sexy. I’ve been fantasising about it ever since…”, he responded, rubbing circles into Laxus’s thigh.

“I bet”, Laxus smirked. 

He rested his forehead against Bickslow’s and took heart. Some things shouldn’t require a game or a drink to be said. If they were going to do this, they had to learn how to be more open and honest. He really wasn’t good at that, but it wanted to be said, so he said it. 

“I’ve never trusted anyone this way. I want you to know, I’ve never asked anyone to bite me, even though I’ve wanted to. It feels silly to ask, but you said I should tell you want I want.”

“It’s not silly. It’s hot”, Bickslow smiled.

“And you’re not dramatic. You’re incredible”, Laxus retorted. 

“Laxus, I...” 

Before Bickslow could finish his sentence, Laxus began to move. Bickslow threw his head back and groaned. He could hear his own pulse. Laxus took his hands and entwined their fingers before placing them on either side of his head. Rolling his hips, he watched closely how Bickslow unravelled under him. He wasn’t going to miss a single thing. Bickslow gave in to the onslaught of feelings, of pleasure and need. He surrendered and melted under his soulmate’s hands. 


	11. Guarantee

When Bickslow woke, Laxus wasn’t home. Bickslow figured he must have gone out to get groceries, but when he returned, his hands were empty.

“Went to the guild?”, Bickslow guessed. 

“No. The library. I had to confirm something.”

“Hm? What’s that?”

Laxus sat down beside him at the kitchen table with a serious air. Bickslow set his cup down and met his eyes.

“What?”

“There is a way for me to bind to you in turn.”

Bickslow frowned deeply. “What are you talking about? You’re no soul mage.”

“No, but I am a dragon slayer”, Laxus pointed out. He gave Bickslow a meaning look. 

“Hm?” Bickslow’s eyebrows raised. “Oh. But…”

“Only if you want to”, Laxus said at once.

“Are you kidding me?” Bickslow shook his head and smiled. “Laxus. This is so generous, but…”

“It’s not”, Laxus interjected. “Don’t be ridiculous. This is not altruism. I’m not giving my soul for that. Bickslow, I love you and I want to be with you. I need you. I know for a fact that when I marry you, it will be for life. There is no way in hell I would get divorced. If we end up miserable then we will be so together. If you fall in love with someone else, I’d still provide for you. I wouldn't ever get divorced. Call it old-fashioned, but that’s where I stand.”

He took a hold of Bickslow’s hand and stroked over the soft skin. “But if it scares you, then let me bind to you the way dragon slayers do. Let me have you and know that there is no way in hell I would ever be able to leave. We’ll be stuck with each other for better or worse, marriage or no marriage.”

Bickslow met his eyes, searching his soul. Laxus let him, holding his gaze and letting his own magic do what it will. It responded to Bickslow with ease. Finding not a trace of doubt, Bickslow swallowed hard. Laxus was more than in love with him. 

“Laxus. You…” Bickslow hesitated. “Are you sure this is what you want?”, he asked instead. 

“I already told you I am. This is just to convince you too.” Laxus paused for a brief moment before admitting, “Maybe it is also a little in order to make damn sure I can’t bind to anyone else. And a tiny bit because it’s supposed to feel incredible.”

Bickslow chuckled. “Oh? So it’s true then? Dragon slayers mate?”

“We do”, Laxus confirmed. “Want a demonstration?”

Bickslow huffed a laugh. A bright smile spread over his face.

“Hell yea. Have me, my big bad dragon.”

Laxus cringed. “Urgh. Don’t ever call me that again.”

“Gyhaha! I knew you’d hate that!”

Laxus grumbled and shook his head. “Idiot.”

Bickslow leaned in and kissed him. 

“So, how does this work?”

“We’re gonna have to wait until next week. It’s supposed to be a stormy night.”

“Oh okay. We need more magic?”

“We do. It’s a matter of you channelling enough of me. That’s what I meant when I said I also want to make sure I don’t bind to anyone else. It seems you can’t control your binding. I can, but who’s to say I will always be successful in doing it? This way I can make sure.”

Bickslow made an awkward face. “I can’t control it exactly, but it’s also not entirely random. That’s the reason I felt so bad about binding to you. I let my guard down, and I didn’t even ask you if that’s okay. It’s my fault. I sensed you already, but I didn’t pull back. I didn’t even think about it. I touched you in that state, all drained. It was really stupid of me.”

Laxus shrugged. “Then I give my consent now. I would have done so back then, had you asked.”

“Still, I…”

“Apology accepted. Now don’t feel bad about it any more”, Laxus all but demanded.

Bickslow giggled. “Is that an order?”

“It is”, Laxus jested.

“Aye Captain”, Bickslow teased.

Kissing Laxus again, he stayed close, so close he could feel Laxus’s breath on his skin. 

“So next week, huh?”

“Yea.”

Laxus entwined a hand in Bickslow’s unruly hair. Pressing his forehead against Bickslow’s, he smirked. 

“But I think we can find a way to entertain ourselves until then.”

“I bet we can”, Bickslow agreed. 

He got up only to be picked up by Laxus and carried into the bedroom. Laxus threw him onto the sheets and crawled over him at once. Wrapping his arms around Laxus, Bickslow held him tight. It felt so right to have Laxus at his side like this. He gathered as much of Laxus as he could into his arms. Laxus reached under his t-shirt, feeling over his chest, and he sighed in delight.

“Laxus?”, he interrupted.

“Hm?”

Bickslow knew it was a silly question. He knew the answer already, but he still needed to hear it.

“Are you really really sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”


	12. Storm

Bickslow yelped when lighting struck down close to his head. It’s not that he didn’t trust Laxus, but seeing the dirt being scorched right beside him was a tad troubling. Laxus leaned over him, covering Bickslow with his body. Kissing the hand entwined in his own, he reassured Bickslow again. 

“I’ve got you.”

“I know.”

Laxus shook his head. He stroked his free hand over Bickslow’s cheek. Leaning in closer still, he ghosted a kiss over Bickslow’s lips and then rested his forehead against Bickslow’s, never breaking eye contact. 

“I’ve got you”, he stated. 

Bickslow exhaled slowly. He tried to ignore the cold rain pattering around them. Instead he focused on the man above him. His beloved soulmate. He could feel Laxus above himself, not just body but soul. Laxus was excited yet calm. He wasn’t worried in the least. This time, he knew what he was doing. Bickslow nodded a little. 

“I know.”

“Good.”

Lighting struck again, just to the left of them now. Bickslow tensed involuntarily. 

“Fucking hell. Can it just hit already?!”

Laxus chuckled. “Patience. I don’t want to draw it. Better let it happen on it’s own.”

“Yea yea, I know. You said.”

Bickslow shifted and sighed. It would be fine. Laxus was right there with him. Laxus was a lighting mage and he was damn skilled. He would control the flow of magic. All Bickslow had to do was lie here on the cold stones, letting Laxus shield him from the rain and… 

A bright light enveloped the world around them. Pain shot through Bickslow’s body. He screamed. Laxus grabbed a hold of him, pinning him down against the mountainside. Every muscle in Bickslow’s body clenched and his skin was set ablaze from the inside. Just as Laxus had predicted, he panicked, but his babies did not respond. They were caught in one of Freed’s rune fields, all the way down in town. Bickslow felt so lonely all of a sudden, so desperately lonely in his pain. Until he suddenly wasn’t. 

Laxus came back into view above him. Laxus smiled down at him, all sharp teeth and glowing eyes. Lighting was dancing over his skin in thin sparks. He let go of Bickslow, but didn’t move away. Bickslow reached up only to realise the lighting was dancing over his own skin as well. The magic was crawling over them, between them, like it couldn't decide which mage was it’s host, because they were not separate any more. 

Bickslow relaxed and the lightning crept into his body. He felt it fill his reserves. Raw lighting danced in his soul, wild and free. Elation washed over him and he laughed. Laxus sniggered above him. When lightning hit again, it did not hurt. It was invigorating! Bickslow laughed loudly.

“Holy shit.”

“Hahaha yes. Oh yes. And now you’re all mine. My mate.”

Bickslow leaned up, kissing his beautiful soulmate. Laxus responded eagerly, kissing back, pressing himself against Bickslow. The rain drummed down on them both ever stronger, but they didn’t care. They just kissed and laughed until they were breathless. Bickslow’s chest heaved and lowered frantically. 

“So? Wanna finish this the traditional way?”

“You want to? We don’t have to.”

“I mean, yea? I do.”

Despite being used to the invigorating feeling of pure lightning, Laxus couldn’t stop sniggering either, not while Bickslow was so elated. It washed through him like a wave. He was defenceless against Bickslow’s emotions and he had no complaints.

“Heh, You just seemed so hesitant.”

“Why might that have been? Getting hit by lightning sounds like such great foreplay”, Bickslow jested. 

“Fair enough.”

Resting all of his weight on Bickslow, Laxus revelled in the feeling of wet slippery skin. He noted how their breath mingled in a puff of white before dispersing. He could feel everything as though it happened twice, the contact between their bodies, his weight atop Bickslow, applied by him and to him. Having seen Bickslow come undone this way, he was excited to explore all the sensations this new connection could offer.

Kissing Bickslow, he nearly moaned. It was a lot alright. Understatement of the century. Bickslow smirked up at him knowingly. Laxus was surprised just how hard it was to breathe with the dark red eyes watching him so closely. He felt it all throughout his chest and stomach. He loved Bickslow so ridiculously much. He needed Bickslow.

“I know. I love you too. I need you too.”

Freed observed the puppets trapped in his runes huddle together in a relaxed manner. 

“So he managed to complete it”, he mumbled. 

Bringing his glass to his lips, he sipped the wine Laxus had brought him that fateful morning when he finally admitted what he had done. Freed just wished Laxus had been honest from the start. He didn’t just put Bickslow and himself in mortal danger when he lost his cool during that storm. He had set into motion things far beyond his control. It really never could have been the two of them, not after the accident.

If only Laxus hadn’t kept it to himself. So much drama could have been avoided. He could be so dense sometimes. Freed shook his head. If nothing else, he thought Bickslow had a right to know, but Laxus insisted that he couldn’t say a word. Now it didn’t matter any more. May this secret die with him along with all the rest. Sending well wishes first to Batu, Elena, and her soulmate, and then to Laxus and Bickslow, Freed finished the glass.

The puppets shifted and Freed looked out of the window. He watched lighting strike the same spot for the third time. It was done. They were one. It was for the best. Freed stood. No more wishful thinking. It was time. He was going to ask someone out. 


End file.
